Our Perfect Little Family
by hiphuggers4ever'n'ever
Summary: Horatio meets someone special in the grocery store and their love takes off. Now they are going to be parents and that presents some challenges. Horatio/OC and a little E/C
1. We Met on Aisle 5

Abigail Caine never imagined that her life would turn out the way it did. She met Horatio Caine outside the grocery store. She had seen him there many times before. When he would see her he would smile and she would blush. After a few months of that game, Horatio raked up the courage to ask her out. Abigail didn't know who he was exactly.

"Excuse me ma'am" he had asked shyly.

Abigail had turned around to see the redheaded man smiling at her.

"Hi"

"I've seen you here for a long time and we've been smiling at each other for months now. I was wondering if you would have dinner with me" he stood and waited for an answer.

Abigail was shocked but extremely happy about his request.

"I would like that"

Horatio had smiled at her. "I'm Horatio Caine"

Now she knew where she knew him from. Her brother was detective at MDPD and he had often spoken highly of the redheaded lieutenant. "I'm Abigail Patterson"

"Hi Abigail, it's nice to be able to put a name to your beautiful face" he said.

She remembered blushing. "Well, you do know how to make a girl blush."

"I'm sorry" he said looking back up at her.

"Oh it's alright. How about I give you my number and call me to set up dinner plans?"

"Alright, but I must warn you, I'm a cop and my schedule is hectic."

"I understand. I'm a nurse. Just whenever you get the chance" she said looking at his bright blue eyes.

"I'll call you soon" he said as he took the piece of paper from her.

"I'm looking forward to it Horatio."

When they went their separate ways, Abigail went one way he went the other. Before they were both gone from the aisle Abigail turned around.

"You can call me Abby" she said to the man.

He smiled. "Bye Abby I'll call you soon."

They both went on with their shopping.

She snapped back into reality. Someone was calling her name.

"Earth to Abby" yelled her best friend and fellow nurse Kara.

"What do you need Kara" she said looking at her friend.

"Nothing but your gonna need to hear this" the young woman said.

"Ok, what's up" she said as she turned her chair to look at Kara.

"The lieutenant is on his way" she said.

"Oh no. what's wrong? Is he ok" she quizzed her friend.

Kara Laughed at Abby's response.

"One of his suspects came into contact with a bullet and is being brought here. Horatio's coming with him" the nurse said.

Abby quickly sighed a sigh of relief. After that fateful day in the grocery store, Horatio called her 3 days later asking her to dinner. They had gone to dinner that night, and that's how it started. Now 6 months later she was packing her things in her apartment in anticipation of the following week. Her lease ran out and she was moving in with Horatio. She smiled as she pulled back her dark brown hair. She was excited to see him today. She was expecting to see him the following night, to celebrate her 28th birthday. She stood up and decided to check on her patients before the love of her life arrived. She bustled around and finished just seconds before she heard the doors to the trauma room open. In came multiple officers and doctors and nurses, Kara being one of them. Abby stood in the nurse's station waiting to see the redhead pass by. When he came around the corner she smiled. He didn't know she was working today. He walked right by the nurse's station, he was concentrating on telling his officers to make sure he was handcuffed to the gurney and they stayed with him. They all made into the trauma room. Kara noticed that Horatio was still with them.

"Uh, lieutenant Caine" she yelled over the commotion.

The redhead looked at the young nurse at the head of the bed. "Yes?"

"We're gonna need you to fill out some paper work at the nurse's station if that's ok" she said smiling.

"Of course, go to the nurse's station?" he inquired.

"Yes sir."

Horatio turned around and walked out to the nurse's station. It seemed as though no one was there until he saw someone in the med room. He could just see the sleeve of the nurse's purple scrubs. He walked to the room and knocked on the window.

"Just a sec!"

Abby opened the door, to see her Boyfriend standing in front of her. She smiled. The shocked look on Horatio's face made her laugh.

"What? Do I look that different with my scrubs on" she joked.

"I didn't know you were working today" he said.

"I wanted to surprise you when I heard you were on your way" she said as she smiled.

"The nurse in the trauma room said that I needed to fill some paperwork out" he said.

"Was this nurse in pink scrubs with long blonde hair?"

"Yes, she was" he answered.

"That's Kara. My best friend, you met her right after we started dating, but only for a minute. She was getting you out here so I could see you. Gotta love her" she said as she smiled.

"Well, by the looks of it. Your man is gonna need surgery, so you'll be here for awhile. Why don't I make sure my patients are going to survive and then go downstairs for something to eat?"

"That sounds great sweetie." He leaned down and kissed her. Abby was a tiny woman, she only stood about 5 feet 2 inches tall, the 6'2 lieutenant stood quite a bit taller than her.

She quickly went through each of her patients, told another nurse she was going on break and grabbed Horatio's hand as they walked to the elevator to go to the cafeteria.


	2. One Girl's Birthday Wish

Abby woke up the next morning and smiled. Today was her 28th birthday. She had the day off so she decided to stay in bed a little longer. After a while she realized lying in bed alone was not as fun as it was when Horatio was in bed with her. She rolled over and laid her head on the pillow he used when he slept over. There was still a faint scent of his cologne. She knew the smell of that cologne, and she had become quite used to it permeating through her bedroom. She decided to get up. She checked her messages one was from Kara, wishing her a happy birthday, another from her mother wishing her youngest daughter happy birthday, and one from her super telling her that her lease was up in a week. Around noon she decided to make lunch and bring it to her favorite man. She made chicken salad sandwiches and packed a few other things, and headed to the lab. When she got there, Paula smiled and told the young woman that the lieutenant was "attempting to finish the mountain of paperwork" and told her he would probably love a break. She made her way down the hall to his office.

"Hey lady!"

Abby turned around and smiled. A very close friend of hers was smiling as she walked down the hall.

"Hey Cal, how are you? How's Eric?" Abby inquired.

"I'm great and he's great" Calleigh said.

"That's great! Tell him hi for me!"

Calleigh smiled "I will."

Calleigh walked towards the reception desk as Abby headed to the office. When she knocked on the door there was a barely audible "come in", she cautiously opened the door. Horatio didn't look from the stack of papers that was in front of him. She cleared her throat. He looked up, shocked.

"Abby! I'm sorry; I thought you were someone on the team. I wasn't expecting you" he explained.

"Are you too busy? I could always see you later…" she rambled.

"It's fine, I love the surprise" he said.

"Good, plus Paula said you would probably need a break soon" she teased "she said you hate paperwork."

"I almost forgot! Happy birthday Darling!"

Horatio got up and walked to his Girlfriend and give her passionate kiss.

"Lieutenant, if you kiss me like that again, you may have to lock the door." She teased.

"I can do that" he rebutted.

She laughed.

"How about we wait until later to do that? We still have plans for tonight don't we?"She asked.

"Of course birthday girl! I have a big night planned" he informed her.

She smiled. "Oh really? What do you have planned?"

"You my dear are going to have to wait."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Please tell me that you have added time for sex."

Horatio laughed. "You know I would never forget about that!"

The truth was that the couple's dates were usually interrupted by the attraction the two had to each other. Many times in the morning Horatio had to leave early so he could go home and get ready for work. And now he had another excuse to leave Work, before he would stay at the lab until all hours of the night. But thing was, their relationship was so much deeper than just sexual. Of course their sexual relationship was a big part of their relationship, they had found the love's of their lives. And tonight was going to prove if the relationship stayed. Horatio planned to ask Abby to marry him.

"Good, because tonight, the birthday girl wants lots of loving!" She joked.

He smiled. "Good, but I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."


	3. And the Answer is

**Hey ya'll thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you like this!!**

**I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters.**

There was a knock on the door of Abby's apartment. She ran to get it. Horatio stood at the door. He was wearing what he was at Work minus the coat jacket. She had on a black dress.

"You look beautiful" he said as he walked inside.

She gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

Soon they we're out the door. Dinner seemed to fly by; soon they were walking on the beach watching the sunset. When the sun started to set, Abby looked to the water, when she looked back at Horatio he was down on one knee.

"Oh my God" she said quietly.

"Abigail Carson Patterson, I loved you the first time that I saw in the grocery store. That love for you has grown so much over the last 6 months, and now I can't imagine life without you. I need you in my life because you gave me a new found sense of love. Will you marry me?"

Abby was crying by the time he was done. She stared at the man that made her melt.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed.

He was smiling from ear to ear now. He was getting married. He had never been so happy. At almost 42 he had begun to settle with the fact that he may never have a family. But now he had a new hope, that he would have a family and that family would be with the Love of his life, Abigail.

TBC

**I know it's short but I'll post more when I get home later!! Review please even if it's one word!! Thanks **


	4. A Waiting Game

**Thanks for all the comments everyone! I thought I'd give you a chapter this morning and another tonight! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters except Abby**

6 months had passed since Horatio proposed. A month after he had proposed, the couple got married. They were married at the court house, with her parents, her siblings, Kara, and the entire team there to witness the union between the two. It was the happiest day of Horatio and Abby's life. Now 5 months after their marriage, Things were going great. The couple had fallen into a comfortable pattern, and they made sure they always had time for each other. Today was special though, Abby had left work early to go home. She hadn't been feeling well, and she knew something was up. When she got home went to their bedroom and took the E.P.T box out of her purse and set it on the table. She looked at it and smiled, she was hoping that their family was already started. She walked in the bathroom to take the test. When she was done, she waited the time limit and looked and then put the test in her nightstand, she walked out of the bathroom but left the box on the counter. She went downstairs to make dinner. She heard Horatio's SUV pull into the driveway. She continued to make dinner. She smiled when he opened the front door and walked in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie" he said as he put his keys down and walked over to his wife to give her a kiss.

"Hi, dinner is almost ready. Go get changed" she instructed.

"Aright. I'll be right down."

She could hardly contain her smiles as her husband climbed the stairs; she knew he would find the box. She set the table and waited.

Horatio climbed the stairs and walked into the couple's bedroom. He got changed and headed into the bathroom to hang up the towel he had left on the chair that morning. He walked into the bathroom and hung the towel up and turned around and then he saw it. He was taken aback by the box that was sitting on the counter. "Is she pregnant?" he thought as he picked the box up. He smiled and turned around. He almost ran down the stairs. Abby heard him coming down the stairs. She busied herself in the kitchen.

"Abby!"

Abby turned around and looked at her husband. He was smiling, and he had the E.P.T box in his hand. She smiled at him.

"What" she said as her smile grew.

"Are you pregnant" he asked.

"Me? I don't know. Why don't you go look in my nightstand drawer?" she said as her husband ran upstairs to their bedroom. She slowly followed.

Horatio ran up the stairs and ran to their bedroom; he jumped across the bed to Abby's nightstand. He opened the top drawer and there it was. He picked it up and turned it over. Clearly across the screen read "pregnant." Abby was standing in the doorway watching her husband's reaction to the wonderful news. He looked at her and smiled. He got up and ran to her and kissed her. When they finally came up for air Abby spoke.

"Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding me sweetie? I'm ecstatic, we're gonna be parents!"

Abby laughed at her husband's reaction.

"What are you laughing at" he inquired.

"Your sweetness, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy" she told him.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy other than the day I married you" he told her.

The couple looked at each other for a second and broke out in smiles.

"I'm really hungry" Abby told her husband.

"Well, let's go down and eat, I'm sure the baby is hungry too" he said with a smile.

After dinner they both sat down on the couch. Horatio looked over at his wife.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Can I?" he asked pointing to her abdomen.

Abby smiled.

"Of course, and you don't have to ask."

Horatio smiled and reached out. Of course he couldn't feel anything yet but the thought that his unborn child was right under his hand made him smile.

"He or she hasn't even come into the world yet and you're already protective" she teased.

"Are you happy" she asked her husband.

"Yes, I couldn't be happier."

TBC

**I hope ya'll like it! Reviews would be great; I'm still new so I'm trying to gage how my story is! Thanks!**


	5. What a night!

**Thanks for the reviews! As promised I have another chapter for tonight.**

**I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters just Abby**

Abby sat in her Ob/gyn's waiting room. She had a blood test and was waiting to confirm her pregnancy.

"Abigail Caine" the nurse called.

Abby got up and followed the nurse into a small exam room. Soon there was a knock on the door. The doctor came in and sat down on the stool.

He smiled at Abby. "Mrs. Caine you are in fact pregnant. According to your hormone levels your about 7 weeks along."

Abby smiled. She was pregnant. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm gonna need to see you in a week for your 8 week exam. And I'll do the first ultrasound then, so your husband can be here."

Abby thanked the doctor. Before he left informed her of her due date.

"Your bundle of Joy is due November 6th."

Abby smiled as she left. She decided to go tell Horatio, she made her way to the lab. No one knew about the baby yet, so she made her way to Horatio's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" when she opened the door Horatio looked up and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart. How was the doctor's office?" he inquired.

"We're having a baby!"

Horatio got up and hugged and kissed his wife.

"I'm so happy we know for sure. What else did you find out?"

Abby blushed.

"How far along I am."

Horatio noticed that she blushed. "How far along are you?"

"About 7 weeks"

Horatio's face started to grow hot as well. 7 weeks he thought. Their baby was most likely conceived in his office one very late night.

"You know what that means right?" She quizzed her husband.

Horatio nodded as he started to laugh. She too began to laugh. At the same time they both looked towards the couch in his office. They looked back at each other and laughed. After a few minute their laughter seemed to have subsided.

"What time do you think you gonna get to get out of here?" Abby asked as she sat down in his desk chair.

Horatio smiled. "Well it's already 4:30, so I'm guessing I'll be home around 6 I guess maybe earlier."

"Alright, well don't stay too long. When are you going to tell the team about the baby?"

"Uh that's a good question. I don't know yet."

Abby's expression changed. "Why don't you wait a couple of weeks?"

Horatio gave his wife a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because in the first three months there is a high risk of miscarriage. In about 5 weeks I'll already be in my second trimester and the miscarriage rate drops drastically."

Horatio's expression turned grave. "So we may lose the baby in the next 5 weeks?"

Abby saw the hurt in her husband's eyes. "It's possible, but I'm doing everything I can to keep this baby inside of me alive and well. I'm taking vitamins and sleeping a lot and eating well. I'm doing all I can and now it's just up to the baby and my body."

Horatio's expression relaxed a bit. "Ok."

"And I'm healthy and I have never been pregnant before and I've never had surgery."

"I know sweetheart. The baby is in the best place possible."

Abby smiled and put her hand on her abdomen. "Yep, the best place."

TBC

**Hope you like it! Reviews are much appreciated; I'm hoping everyone likes it so just let me know!! Thanks!**


	6. Baby's first picture

**Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. I'll have more up tonight.**

**I don't own CSI: Miami or the characters just Abby**

A week later the couple went in for their first ultrasound. Horatio was nervous as he arrived at the doctor's office with Abby. The nurse led them back to a room and had Abby lay on the exam table. After her check up the doctor brought the ultrasounds machine over.

"Alright Mrs. Caine your gonna see your baby now. I need you to lift up your shirt and fold to top of your shorts down a little."

The gel was cold on Abby's skin and she shivered. Horatio had her hand as the doctor placed the wand on her abdomen. Just seconds passed before this faint noise could be heard, it got louder. Abby smiled at her husband's reaction.

"That's the baby's heartbeat."

Horatio's eyes lit up. The doctor turned the monitor towards Abby. There on the screen was something that to Horatio looked like a kidney bean. But he knew what is was, it was their baby.

The doctor pointed to the baby. "There's your baby. It isn't very big yet, but it will grow very quickly. Soon it will look like a baby."

Abby's eyes were glued to the monitor but she managed to steal a glance at Horatio. He was completely mesmerized by their baby.

"Amazing huh?" she asked.

Horatio looked at her, she could tell that there were tears threatening to pour over his eyelids, and they made his blue eyes even brighter. The tears that had been collecting in her own eyes spilled over. She smiled as the she looked at her husband again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

When they got home that night Horatio proudly put their baby's first picture on the fridge and another one in his wallet. And he had one to bring to work to put in his desk. Abby giggled as she saw her husband with the printouts of the baby. The doctor was surprised when he asked how many printouts they wanted. Horatio was even more surprised when Abby gave him his copies and on the picture written in bold letters was "Hi daddy! I Love you!" he loved it.

**I know its short but hang in there I'll have more for ya later! I hope you like it!!**


	7. BAD NEWS AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

BAD NEWS!!

Hey readers! I have some sorta bad news. My main computer is acting up and won't let me get on, so I can't even get my story documents to move them onto my flash drive. So I've stolen my brother's laptop to let ya'll know that I will post as soon as I can! I'm hoping to get it fixed this week, but no promises, thanks for understanding!


	8. A Sick Feeling

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I got my computer fixed but my whole story is gone so I'm trying to rewrite it. The first copy was really good and I'm hoping I can do the again. Thanks for waiting!**

A sick feeling

The bliss of having a baby had the couple on cloud nine. The next morning however, they both realized that it wasn't going to be easy. Abby had to be into work at 6:30 for a 12 hour shift.

The shrill sound of the couple's alarm filled the room. Horatio quickly reached over and hit the snooze button. But 2 minutes later, the sound again filled the room. Horatio turned it off and sat up. He looked at his sleeping wife. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Abby, time to get up sweetie."

Abby rolled over and grumbled something. She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Good morning, handsome"

Horatio leaned down to kiss her but she quickly stopped him as she got up and ran to the bathroom. He heard her getting sick the bathroom. He quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He pulled her dark brown hair from her face. He rubbed her back as she continued to vomit. When she stopped he grabbed a hair tie from the counter and put it around her hair, and then grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet and ran it under the water. He laid it against his wife's pale forehead. She sunk to the floor and he sat down and leaned her against him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

Horatio kissed her temple, "you don't have anything to be sorry for."

She faintly smiled "I feel like crap."

"Why don't you call into work?"

"I can't do that, I'm gonna need the days off later on" she mumbled.

"Ok" he reluctantly agreed.

She turned and laid her head in the middle of her husband's chest. He kissed the top of her head. They sat quietly for a minute until Abby sat up and leaned over the toilet to throw up again. She moaned as she leaned back.

"This is only day one and I'm already sick of throwing up."

Horatio brushed the fallen hair from her face, and wiped her face with the damp towel.

5 minutes later there had been no more throwing up, so Abby thought it was safe to get up. Horatio helped her up and they got ready for their day. Abby still felt sick as they got in the car. Her car was running funny so Horatio was going to drop her off at the hospital. They were halfway there when Abby felt sick again.

"Horatio you need to pull over."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to get sick again."

Horatio pulled over as fast as he could. Abby jumped out of the car and ran to the nearest trash can. Horatio put the hummer in park and rushed to his wife's side. When she was done she was shaking. The blood vessels in and around her eyes were broken. She was white as a ghost as well. He hugged her close as they walked back to the car.

Horatio helped his wife into the car and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. "Are you sure you want to go to work?"

She sighed her breathing was unsteady. Horatio knew she was crying. "I have to."

"Abby, honey you need to lie down."

"I'll close my eyes until we get there. It will stop eventually."

Horatio decided not to argue with her. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the hummer and helped her inside. Kara was walking down the hall as they walked in. She saw Horatio first and then a very sick looking Abby hugged close to him. She rushed to the couple.

"Abber dabbers (her nickname), what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well."

Kara looked to Horatio for answers. The couple hadn't told anyone yet. They had planned on calling Abby's parents that night.

"What's wrong Abby?"

"Nothing" Abby snapped.

Kara was shocked at her best friend; Abby didn't snap or raise her voice unless it was a serious situation.

"You can't come into work sick. They will send you home."

"Kara, it will pass. I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes. It's only 6:15. I'm going down the cafeteria to get a little something to eat to see if I can keep anything down."

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back."

Abby walked towards the elevator. "Hey Red! You coming with me or not?"

Horatio quietly followed his wife. When they got down to the cafeteria, the smell of food had Abby running for the bathroom. Horatio helplessly waited outside. When she walked back out she walked towards the counter and got a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. She got the toast out and put it on a plate and walked towards a table in the corner. When she sat down, she stared at her toast. Horatio sat next to her. He watched her closely as she picked up the toast and bit into it. He said a silent prayer that the food would stay in her stomach. When she finished her toast, a slight bit of color had returned to her cheeks.

"Feeling better sweetheart?"

Abby weakly smiled. "A little. I still feel like crap though."

They walked back upstairs. Horatio kissed his wife goodbye and told her to call him if she needed anything and he told her he would pick her up at 6:30. They told each other that they loved one another and Horatio walked outside. The sun had begun to rise. He pulled his shades out of his pocket and slid them over his eyes. He got in the hummer, looked at the ultrasound picture taped to the dash, and headed to work. Another day had begun for the Caine's, a family of 3.

**TBC**

**I'm writing as fast as I can, but no guarantees to when the next chapter will be up. I'm thinking within the next few days. **


	9. We have something to tell you!

**Sorry it took so long guys!! My life has been a little crazy lately so, I took a break from writing to gather my thoughts!**

We have a Surprise.

Horatio woke up to find his Wife watching him sleep. She looked down on him as his blue eyes stared at her.

"No puking?"

Abby smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Nada."

Horatio smiled back at his wife. The past three weeks had passed quickly. Abby's morning sickness was something that she battled every morning. Now, as week 12 quickly approached her morning sickness had lessoned. It was Saturday and the couple had planned on relaxing. Abby wanted to tell her parents about the baby, and Horatio wanted to tell everyone else. At the lab it was getting harder to conceal his excitement. Calleigh had questioned him numerous times about his ongoing upbeat and excited manner. He would brush it off as best he could. The couple had decided to tell Abby's parents first, then their friends.

"When are we going to tell your parents?" Horatio asked as Abby put her hair in a ponytail.

"What about today? I know your dying to tell everyone at the lab."

"Today is perfect and I can't wait."

Before Abby came into his life, Horatio had been a very private and quiet man and then the loud and out spoken brunette often told him to speak up. Now he had no problem talking to his "family" about his life and they often talked about theirs as well. Calleigh and Eric were married and Ryan and Natalia were slowly developing somewhat of a relationship. Alexx was busy with work and family but her kids were growing fast. They had accepted Abby into the family with open arms. The girls became instant friends.

Abby quickly grabbed her cell phone and called her mom. Her mother picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Abby we were just talking about you."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Your sister Melissa, we're at her house."

"Well, mom I was wondering if you could put the phone on speaker. Horatio and I have something to tell you all."

"Ok honey, you're on speaker."

Abby looked at Horatio and she smiled. "Hey Everyone!"

They all greeted the couple.

"We wanted to tell you in person but since ya'll are so far away, we decided to tell you now."

Abby took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant."

The phone erupted with congrats and cheers. They talked on the phone for a while and then hung up.

Abby got up and got dressed and walked downstairs. Horatio soon followed. After Breakfast Abby nervously looked at Horatio.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Abby smiled. "Can we go shopping for baby things?"

Horatio laughed. "Now?"

"Yes!"

"Why don't we tell the team and then you can drag the girls to go shopping?"

"Fine, but we need to get something to tell them."

An hour later the couple came home with two bags of baby essentials. Abby went a little overboard. She bought bottles and pacifiers and burp clothes. She put the essentials in the cabinet where she hoped someone would find them. They called the team and they were all coming over that afternoon.

3 o'clock

Calleigh and Eric were the first to arrive. They greeted the couple with open arms. Eric and Horatio instantly went to the backyard to stand by the grill and talk. Calleigh was in the kitchen with Abby. The girls started talking and the topic got to children. Abby noticed Calleigh was agitated.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?"

Calleigh looked up from the lettuce she was chopping and looked at Abby. "I'm just worried. We've been trying for 3 months now."

Abby looked at Calleigh. "It will happen. We tried for 5 months."

Calleigh nodded and looked up surprised. "You're pregnant?"

Abby smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god Abby!"

"Shhh, that's why we invited everyone over today, we are planning to tell everyone but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

Calleigh gave her friend a big hug. "Congrats!"

"I know it's hard when you first trying, but one thing that helps is don't think about what might happen. Just have fun and it will happen." Abby said.

"You really think so?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah"

Soon everyone arrived. Everyone was having fun in the sunshine in the Caine's backyard. Abby walked over to Horatio and whispered in his ear. "It's time to tell them."

Everyone sat down on the back porch as Horatio and Abby stood up.

"Hey guys! Everyone here is considered our family, so we invited you all over to tell you something." Horatio said.

"I'm Pregnant" Abby said.

**TBC! **

**Reviews please!! Let me know what you want to see, what you don't want to see, etc!! it will help me in my writing!! Thanks!**


End file.
